


Sharing More Than an iTunes Account

by pleasereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Parent/Child Incest, Rey is 16, Unsafe Sex, VERY minor ben/shara dameron, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), does it count as daddy kink if he's her actual daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo
Summary: Ben is absentmindedly scrolling through his iPad, making eggs and bacon, when he scrolls upon a nude picture of Rey. His daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is (very loosely) based on a comedy bit by Josh Wolf. 
> 
> I already have the second half written, so I will post it in a few days!

Ben is absentmindedly scrolling through his iPad, making eggs and bacon, when he scrolls upon a nude picture of Rey. _ His daughter _.

He doesn’t know it’s her at first, figures it must be some glitch from the Apple Store, but then he sees the birthmark on her bare hip– the one she’s had since she was a baby– and he _ knows _. Plus, the background of the picture is unmistakably her room.

In the photo, Rey is naked, standing in front of her mirror holding one arm over her breasts– just _ barely _ covering her nipples. 

Her flat stomach curves at the waist to reveal small but supple hips, the picture ending right before her crotch. And_ my god _ Ben is hard already. 

_ How the hell did this get on my iPad _, he wonders. It’s a miracle Ben can form coherent thoughts at all right now, with all the blood rushing from his brain to his dick.

Something niggles at the back of his mind– what was it the guy at the Apple store told him and Rey yesterday? Something about how his iPad will be connected to the Cloud and all photos and music will automatically download onto it for safekeeping. 

Ben thought the guy meant only _ his _ personal devices would sync up, not every single device that was on his fucking plan– Rey’s included, apparently. Fuck.

The acrid smell of smoke pulls Ben from his thoughts. The bacon. He quickly pulls it off the stove and turns on the overhead fan. The eggs still look salvageable, so he piles them on a plate for Rey. 

Ben can hear the beginnings of Rey stirring from her room upstairs, and he immediately darts down the hall to his master bedroom. He can’t let her see him like this, tenting through his sweatpants like some teenage boy. She’s his daughter, what is wrong with him? 

Ben hops in the shower and turns it as cold as it will go, willing his erection away. When he finally feels like he has a handle on himself again, he throws on clean clothes and heads back to the kitchen. 

Rey is sitting at the kitchen island with her hair in an adorable messy bun, the strap of her tank top slowly falling down her shoulder. Her face lights up when she sees Ben.

“Burnt the bacon again, I see,” her voice lilts, and she mock-sighs. “I swear, you’re helpless without me.” She grins up at him cheekily, but Ben doesn’t smile back. He needs to have a serious talk with her about what he saw on his iPad– lecture her about the danger of taking nude photos, what could happen if they get out. I mean, she’s sixteen for fuck’s sake. 

Another thought rankles him, nearly causing the air to whoosh from his lungs– the thought that Rey was most likely taking the picture _ for _ somebody. She’s never told him about a boyfriend, but the thought of some skinny-dicked teenager ogling his Rey makes Ben nearly shake with rage.

Rey gets up from her chair and pads over to her him, sensing that something is wrong. She’s tall for her age, but next to him she looks so small– she’s wearing her little silk sleep shorts that she always wears, but it’s different now. The strap of her tank top is still sliding down and her top is falling dangerously low with it.

“Is something wrong, Daddy?” She looks up at him with her wide hazel eyes, feigning concern. Ben’s throat is dry and he can’t speak. 

He slowly lifts his arm up and pulls her tank top strap back to its rightful place on her shoulder, brushing the skin of her arm along the way. Ben didn’t realize she got so close, but they’re almost chest-to-chest and he can practically hear how fast her heart is beating. 

Ben takes a step away from Rey, clenching his fists and working his jaw. Rather than lecture her like he probably should, Ben spits out the only thing on his mind. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” 

Rey looks up at him, a picture of innocence. She's shocked on the outside, but Ben swears he can see the faintest twinkle of amusement behind her eyes.

“Of course not, Daddy!” she responds, schooling her features. And since when did she start calling him “daddy” again? She hasn’t done that since she was eight.

Rey continues, “All the boys at my school are immature and gross.” She wrinkles her nose in disgust and Ben calms slightly, but his knuckles are still white. She takes a step closer to him and grabs one of his still-clenched fists. 

Her little hand burrows into Ben’s larger one, forcing his fist to open. She runs her fingers over his soothingly, letting the blood flow once again until Ben’s hand turns back to its normal color and his breathing evens out. 

Ben tells himself that the reason he cares so much if Rey has a boyfriend is out of fatherly love– not wanting to see his little girl get hurt; but the possessive way he moves his hands to grab her hips and pull her closer tells a different story. 

He doesn’t want Rey to have boyfriend _ she’s mine, _ a voice chants in his head. _ Mine, mine, mine. _

A noise best described as a whimper leaves Rey’s throat when their hips connect and she can undoubtedly feel his erection straining against his jeans. He expects her to pull away but he must be imagining things because he swears she scoots closer.

Ben’s phone rings and he breaks away immediately, shaking his head. Christ, what is wrong with him? Grinding against his daughter like some perv at a nightclub. 

“I–I’m sorry,” Ben stutters. Without waiting for Rey to respond, Ben turns on his heel, grabs the key to his Audi, and peels out of the driveway like a NASCAR driver.

* * *

Rey huffs in frustration and flops back down onto her bed. She was _ so close _ to finally getting what she wants. She’s been trying to get her dad to fuck her for months now, to no avail.

She started wearing skimpier outfits around the house– little booty shorts that barely covered her ass, crop tops that showed her underboob. She tried being more affectionate, cuddling up next to him when they watched movies together, rubbing her nipples against his chest whenever she hugged him. When she lounged by the pool, Rey would take her bikini top off in lieu of not having “tan lines.” He didn’t seem phased by any of it. Until now. 

The iCloud sharing hadn’t even been her idea, but when she heard the Apple Store employee mention it to her father, a plan immediately formed in Rey’s mind. And this time, she got the reaction she was hoping for.

But then he left. And now her father is God-knows-where while Rey is stuck at home, horny and frustrated beyond belief.

Rey knows what she needs to do. Stripping out of all her clothes except her little lace panties, Rey gets to work. But not before grabbing her phone and opening up the camera. 

* * *

It’s dark when Ben stumbles home, whiskey on his breath. He’s been at the bar all day, trying and failing to get the photo of his daughter out of his mind, the feeling of her hips against his.

He fumbles with his keys until he finally unlocks the door and walks into the pitch-black kitchen for some water. He finds his way to refrigerator from memory and swings it open; the light from the refrigerator shines on the kitchen island and Ben freezes as he spots his iPad, sitting in the exact same spot he left it that morning. 

Ben picks up the offending technology and considers chucking it out of the window and into the pool. At the last minute, Ben decides to open the iPad instead, because he _ needs _ to delete that picture– swears to himself that’s the only reason as he opens up the photos app.

But when he pulls up the app, Ben immediately regrets his decision not to chuck the thing into the pool. The most recent image downloaded onto the iPad immediately pops up onto the screen and Ben groans. 

It’s Rey, he knows. She’s grabbing one of her breasts, chest flushed pink. Her nipple, which he can see on her other breast, is hard and rosy and Ben wants to take it into his mouth. His dick is already half-hard in his pants. He’s too far gone. 

He swipes to the next picture. This one is focused on her lower half, hand snaking down into lace panties to play with her clit. Ben rubs himself on the hard counter to relieve some of the pressure. 

He doesn’t know why he keeps swiping. There’s something wrong with him– he’s invading his daughter’s personal space. Clearly these pictures were meant for her or– Ben gulps– her boyfriend, so he needs to stop being a creep and getting off on them.

But then he swipes again and it’s a video this time, not a picture. Curiosity takes over and he presses play, making sure the volume is low enough that Rey can’t hear from her bedroom.

Rey is touching herself underneath her pink lace panties, moaning. Ben can practically hear how wet she is, and his dick gets impossibly harder. When her movements speed up, it almost becomes too much for Ben. He’s about to run back to his room and furiously masturbate when he hears her voice, so soft, from the video. 

“Please, _ Daddy _,” she whines, frantically rubbing her clit and Ben loses all sense of right and wrong as he turns the iPad off and creeps upstairs to her room, mind made up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this trash

Rey dove into her bed the moment she heard her dad open the front door. She didn’t think he would come up to her room immediately, but she wanted to be ready just in case.

Minutes go by and Rey is worried he’s not going to check his iPad tonight. But then, she ever so faintly hears one of the stairs leading up to her room creak. A few more moments and her door slowly pushes open; Rey does her best to even out her breathing.

She gets a cold chill as her dad slowly peels back her comforter, revealing her lying in one of Ben’s oversized shirts and nothing else. She hears his breath hitch and Rey has to fight back a grin.

Rubbing her eyes, Rey slowly rolls over to find her dad sitting at the edge of her bed, looking her up and down like he’s about to devour her. He smells like alcohol but she doesn’t mind. She glances at the clock on her nightstand– 2 a.m.

He starts to lift her shirt up, exposing her smooth thighs to his gaze when Rey speaks up, still pretending to be half-asleep.

“Daddy? What’s going on?” she mumbles.

***

“I know you’re not asleep,” Ben replies. 

It all came together when he saw the video of her saying ‘daddy'. The constant teasing the past couple of months, being more affectionate with him, it all makes sense. I mean, she was there when the Apple store employee told them about the iCloud sharing. It was all on purpose, a little game she was playing with him.

Ben’s done playing games. 

Now he just wants to know: “Why?”

Her pretense of sleep immediately falls when she knows that he knows. Rey crosses her arms and glares at Ben. “Shara. Dameron.”

Ben freezes, eyes wide. “You know?”

“That you’ve been fucking my best friend’s mom? Yeah, I know.”

Ben feels guilty for a brief second, but then he just feels angry. He hasn’t had sex since Rey’s mom died; if he wants to have a fling with someone, he will. He’s a grown man who’s allowed to hook up with whoever the hell he wants. He tells Rey just as much. 

She sits up in her bed, knees to chest, and starts to genuinely cry with her face buried in her knees.

“I–I’m sorry,” she sobs, chest wracking. “It’s just that, ever since, you know, you started coming home later and later and working on the weekends, and the other night I had a nightmare and went to your room and you _ weren’t there _ and I–”

Ben’s heart swells because his sweet girl  _ missed _ him and that’s why she’s so upset. Ben does feel guilty now– he didn’t realize being gone so much would have such an effect on her. Hell, he thought she’d appreciate it. Aren’t teenagers supposed to hate their parents or something?

He scoots closer to her on her small twin bed and wraps his strong arms around her until her sobs quiet. 

“Shara Dameron means nothing to me, Rey. She was just a means to scratch an itch. I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Rey finally lifts her head from her knees and gazes into her father’s eyes, searching. Ben holds his breath as Rey leans forward, closes her eyes, and brushes her lips against his softly. She pulls back quickly but Ben follows her, connecting their lips together once again. 

Their movements grow more frantic as Ben’s tongue pushes into her mouth and she lies back on the bed, Ben on top of her. Ben pulls back for a moment, looking into his daughter’s wide eyes, still red from her tears. 

“Do you realize what you’ve gotten yourself into, little girl? Because once I have you, that’s it. There’s no going back.”

Rey’s stomach is in knots. She shouldn’t be scared because this is what she wanted to happen, this is what she planned, but he’s staring at her so intently. 

Then she remembers when she woke up a few weeks ago and needed him and he  _ wasn’t there _ and she’ll do anything to keep him here, by her. 

Her throat doesn’t seem to work, so Rey just nods. 

Ben’s lips are back on hers in an instant, hands trailing underneath her oversized shirt to squeeze her breasts. Rey moans in his mouth as he tweaks one of her nipples in his fingers. 

He lifts her shirt so her glistening cunt is on display, and Ben grinds his still-clothed erection into her. He hits her clit just right and now Rey is practically sopping wet. 

“Take your shirt–  _ my shirt _ – off,” Ben commands, voice deep.

Rey dutifully obeys, throwing the shirt somewhere off the side of the bed while Ben makes quick work of his t-shirt, jeans, and briefs, pulling them down in one fell swoop. 

Rey gapes at Ben’s cock, large and angry-looking, bobbing up to his belly button. She’s never seen one in real life before. 

Ben smirks at her expression, leaning back down over her. He kisses her on the lips before moving down her body, to her breasts, her stomach, and finally the apex of her thighs. He licks a stripe across her juicy cunt and Rey mewls, bucking her hips up. 

Ben grabs her hips, holding them down as he eases a finger into her slick cunt.  _ Christ, she’s tight _ . He pumps his finger into her a few times before easing in a second. Rey gasps at the intrusion and threads her fingers in his hair. 

“Your cunt is so tight, sweetheart. Can barely fit two fingers in you,” he grunts. Ben crooks his fingers in her and rubs her clit until she’s practically soaking the sheets and Ben can’t stand it anymore. 

He climbs back up her body and places himself between her thighs. He rubs himself up and down her folds and gives her one last chance to change her mind. “Remember: no going back.”

“Please, Daddy,” she whines again, and Ben doesn’t need any more encouragement before he slams himself into Rey’s tight cunt. 

He feels something tear inside her and her face scrunches up in pain, tears leaking out of her eyes. “Holy fuck, you’re a virgin?” Ben thought for sure a girl as cute as his Rey would’ve been taken years ago. His chest swells with pride when she nods. “My good little girl, saving herself just for me.”

Ben kisses her tears away and pulls out of her slowly, trying to be more gentle. He eases back in, aided with the help of her arousal. “You okay, baby?”

Rey squirms under him for a minute then exhales. “Yes, you can move, Daddy.” 

He sloppily kisses her as he pumps into her, deep. She’s so small underneath him, his hands nearly encircle her waist. Ben leans down and latches onto a nipple while he thrusts into her and Rey starts to feel good, the pain from earlier easing to a dull ache. 

Ben’s thick cock drags along her walls with every thrust and the friction makes Rey moan. “You feel so good, Daddy.”

Ben’s eyes turn darker and he holds her hips possessively while he pounds into her. 

“You like the feeling of your Daddy’s cock in your little pussy, baby?” Rey nods. “Jesus, should’ve started doing this years ago. You feel so fucking good.” 

He’s slamming into her now, all gentleness forgotten, but Rey doesn’t mind. He’s hitting that spot deep inside her that she’s never been able to reach and she’s  _ so close _ .

“Please,” she begs. 

Ben knows exactly what she needs; he snakes his hand down and starts to rub her clit in little circles until she’s shaking under him.

“Shit, Rey, you feel so fucking good. I’m gonna to come inside you, gonna fill you up.”

“Wait, Daddy, not inside--”

His thrusts are erratic now, his thumb still expertly stroking her clit. He slams into her two more times, each one causing Rey to see stars until she finally falls over the edge and her vision whites out. 

She convulses around him, causing Ben to slam into her one last time before he finally lets go. His cum shoots deep inside her cunt and Rey can feel sticky warmth filling her up beyond her capacity. His cum leaks around his dick and onto her thighs. 

Rey scrunches her nose when he finally pulls out of her. She can feel more of their mixed liquids seeping out of her and onto the bed and her thighs. Whatever, she can just get Plan B tomorrow. It’ll be fine. Probably.

He rolls over onto his back, panting. Rey curls up into his side, seeking his warmth, and his arm automatically wraps around her.

* * *

Rey is woken up by an incessant knocking on the front door.  _ Who the hell is knocking on our door at 10 a.m. on a Sunday? _

She glances over at Ben, still blissfully passed out with his arm wrapped around her torso; he’s always been a heavy sleeper.

Carefully, Rey peels herself away from him and winces as she stands up.  _ Ouch. Still sore _ . Her thighs are coated in a pink mixture of her blood and his cum. She knows she should wash it off, but a sick part of her kind of likes seeing the evidence of their coupling.

The knocking at the front door continues, so Rey begrudgingly throws on Ben’s t-shirt from last night and heads downstairs.

Annoyed, Rey throws open the front door, and her and Shara Dameron are equally surprised to see each other. 

“Oh, Rey! I thought you’d be at piano practice…” Shara says.

Shit, Rey does have that today, doesn’t she?

But how does Shara Dameron know that?

Rey practically sees red when she puts two and two together.  _ Really, Dad? You hook up with my best friend’s mom while I'm at fucking piano practice?! _

She’s so enveloped in jealousy that she doesn’t think before she blurts out, “My Dad doesn’t want to see you anymore.”

Shara looks confused for a minute, then hurt. “Did– Did he tell you something? Did I do something wrong?”

“You were just a warm body,” Rey says coldly.

Tears gather in the other woman’s eyes but she nods. She starts to back away, then stops abruptly, squinting at Rey. Her eyebrows furrow, then her eyes widen in realization.

“Are– are you wearing his sh–”

“He doesn’t  _ need you _ anymore,” Rey bites, slamming the door.

***

“Was someone at the door?” Ben mumbles, head burrowed in Rey’s pillow.

“Jehovah’s Witness. I told them to go away.”

“Good. Now get back here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @pleasereylo and as always feel free to send me prompts!


End file.
